Bonds
by Doll Girl
Summary: Own nothing. Steve and Bruce have been living in the newly renovated Avengers Tower for quite some time and Tony has made it his mission to make sure the two lost souls are taken care of. Non slash. Just Tony showing that yes he does have a heart.
1. Chapter 1

It was the dead of night in the Avengers Tower and Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, walked through the hallways. It had taken some convincing after the battle with Loki to get at least two of his new team mates to move into the newly renovated Stark Tower. He'd work on Thor when he got back and Clint and Natasha had been sent out on another mission but he'd created rooms for them as well.

In the weeks following the battle he had decided that these two, as brave and smart as they were, were actually the two that needed looking after the most. He felt protective of these two men because they were lost souls that needed a friend….a family…

A home.

Tony stopped at a door and opened it to reveal the bedroom of Bruce Banner. He went quietly and closed the book that had been open on the doctor's chest and put it on the bedside table. Afterwards he slid off his glasses and put them on the book before easing him gently into the bed and covering him up.

When it came to Bruce, Tony would never forget that shocking revelation that he had tried to kill himself. He had immediately decided to get to know this man whose anger caused a raging and destructive green monster. He read the file SHIELD had on him and immediately understood the reasons behind the anger.

Although something had changed in the battle. The Hulk had saved him and took Cap's orders in the battlefield. When asked Bruce had smiled and there was something in his eyes that showed the change. Apparently the Hulk had realized there was a need for him and the two had conversed mentally on the way to battle. A truce had been made. The Hulk would do his best as an Avenger and in the meantime Bruce would stop trying to get rid of him and work more on improving him and their connection so that no matter what Bruce would have control.

Tony admired Bruce for his genius and his resolve to help others. The man had had to live in poverty in third world countries alone and he still sought to help the less fortunate. Working with him in the lab was pure enjoyment. Bruce would banter with him and he also listened to him when needed. They connected on a mental level.

Tony quietly went to the door and turned around to look at one of the men that was slowly changing him for the better. One of the two brothers he had grown to care for.

He smiled gently as he quietly shut the door and made his way to another one.

He quietly opened the door to find Steve Rogers sleeping soundly in his bed. Tony stepped in and quietly shut the door not wanting to disturb the man's rest. Lord knows he deserved it.

As much as he loved to tease Steve about his age he knew that really the man was only in his early twenties. He couldn't imagine being asleep for seventy years in the frozen arctic. He couldn't imagine losing consciousness in one world and waking up in a totally different one. Fury had told him Steve's reaction when he woke up.

He frowned in concern as he regarded the blond. This man had been through hell and back. He could only imagine some of the horror he'd witnessed in World War II. Hadn't he even lost his best friend, actually watched him die?

No wonder Steve went through punching bags. He was young and already held mental scars that would have broken a lesser man.

A moan from the bed brought Tony out of his thoughts. He frowned softly as he went over and put a hand on the soldier's shoulder. He watched as Steve's face took on a pained expression in his sleep.

"Its alright…you're safe."

Tony repeated that in a soothing manner until the super soldier relaxed. His own face shown with worry. PTSD was nothing to trifle with as he knew all too well. Add that to everything else piling on top of him it was no wonder he lashed out at times.

No matter what Steve Rogers still held an innocence about him. He was pure and decent. The picture of perfection by human standards. He was compassionate and kind. Courageous and heroic. A true gentleman in every way.

And that was what Tony intended to protect. He had started acclimating Steve into the twenty first century little by little and had started looking for some artifacts from his past.

Tony looked up at the blue helmet with the white "A" on it. It was old and battered but when Steve had seen it he had literally lit up with happiness.

Tony waited a minute to see if he'd have another nightmare before slipping out quietly and heading to his room. Once there he changed clothes and laid down.

He smiled as he thought about his two "brothers". Both had been grateful for his help. Both had been amazed at what Tony was giving them and were unprepared at the kindness he was showing. Both had said that they didn't know how they were going to repay him.

He'd made a joke while with them about repayment which had made them both laugh before shaking their heads at him.

Steve had apologized for what he said on the helicarrier. Bruce had pre-apologized for anything the Hulk would break.

Tony had waved both off and wiped the slate clean with Steve.

Together all three were laying to rest personal demons and becoming more than just a team.

They were brothers.

Tony shut his eyes and drifted off knowing that his roof would always be filled with the one thing he always wanted.

Tony Stark finally had a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Safe. For years that word was not in Bruce Banner's vocabulary. He'd been on the run for a long time because of the Hulk and had found himself constantly looking over his shoulder.

Now he stood bent over a microscope in the biochemistry lab Tony had built for him. He looked up and around still amazed at how his life had turned around.

After the battle with Loki he had been shocked to hear all of the good the Hulk had done. He knew he and the Hulk were on better terms but to save Tony's life? To defeat Loki?

Who was he and what did he do with the mindless, green, rage monster he was so used to dealing with? Had the Hulk finally been tamed?

Bruce snorted and smirked a bit. Tamed? Yeah right! Somehow the Hulk was able to distinguish friend from foe and would take orders.

He smiled as he realized why. Tony Stark, the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, had shown no fear of him or the Hulk. In fact he had even admitted to liking the Hulk and ever since the battle he pressed the point home several times that the Hulk had saved his life.

Who was he to get rid of someone important? Who was he to disappoint Tony?

Bruce smiled as stretched the kinks out of his neck and body. He hadn't Hulked out since the battle. For the first time he felt at peace and safe.

The door to the lab opened and in stepped Tony. His eyes went WIDE when he saw the black eye he was sporting and darted over! "What happened?"

Tony winced. "Ran my mouth one time too many!"

Bruce frowned as he examined the eye before going to get an icepack. "To who?"

Tony winced as Bruce gently held the cold pack on his eye. "Fury. We got into a heated argument."

Bruce could hear the Hulk growl and promised him that he'd get his chance to avenge his friend. "What about?"

Tony looked a little guilty. "You and Steve. He's not too happy that you two are living here. I told him to shove it and we started yelling. Natasha and Clint came in and separated us."

"Ok…me I can understand but Steve? Out of uniform he's harmless."

Tony sighed. "Fury wanted to train him to becoming another assassin. Needless to say Clint and Nat had a few choice words for him!"

Bruce's jaw clenched. "He's been through enough."

Tony nodded. "Agreed. He still has nightmares about his days in World War Two." He frowned. "Speaking of. JARVIS where's Steve?"

"Captain Rogers is currently in the gym after seeing a documentary on the History Channel about the war and his part in it. After it showed an interview with Miss Carter he went to train."

Both men looked at each other. Margaret "Peggy" Carter had passed away only day's prior to Steve waking up. Steve had kept stoic until the funeral that had been rescheduled after the attack.

He had come back to the tower, gone to his room, and broke down. They had had a feeling that those heartbroken sobs were not only for Peggy but for Bucky as well and the life he had lost. It was raw pain and anger.

"Does Steve know?" Bruce asked.

Tony shook his head. "No and Fury's given up on that notion. He shouldn't know. At least not yet unless Fury goes to him directly which I made it known that it would be over my dead body."

Bruce nodded feeling a wave of protectiveness for the both of them. Steve may be the eldest out of all of them technically but he and Tony saw him as a young man…a younger brother. "And he'll have to face a VERY angry Hulk!"

Tony smirked and nodded as he looked at his intelligent friend and saw the green tint in his eyes. "And that I'd love to see!"

The tint was still there but Bruce's eyes crinkled as he smiled and gently squeezed the man's shoulder. "Come on lets go see if he's ok. Maybe he'll finally be ready to talk. I have a feeling we have yet to meet the real Steve Rogers."

Tony nodded as he stood up and the two walked out of the lab and navigated their way to the enormous training room.

Once there they watched as the man out of time beat the punching bag. His blue eyes were hollow and sunk in. His body shown with sweat. They knew that all physical scars healed easily on him thanks to the super serum he'd been given seventy years ago and had a feeling that that was what kept him alive in that ice.

It was the super soldier's mental and emotional scars that worried them. Those were going to take time.

Feeling eyes on him Steve stopped and turned around. His eyes took in Tony's black eye and he stared for a moment. "What happened Tony?"

Tony shrugged. "Eh you know me. My mouth…"

Steve was by his side in a minute. His jaw clenched. "Who?"

"Uh…" Tony wasn't sure if telling an already pissed off Captain America would be a great idea but the look on his face broke no arguments. "Fury but let me tell you it will be the last time he and I come to blows. I made my point quite clear."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "What point? Tony what's going on?" He looked at Bruce. "Bruce?"

Brice winced. "Long story but got resolved."

Steve looked at them before his entire body seemed to sag with fatigue. "Me?"

Tony looked at him. "It's not your fault. Fury wanted to use you as…"

Steve shut his eyes. "A weapon?"

Both of them frowned. "Steve?"

"No Tony. I'm used to it. I was a weapon then and that hasn't changed." Steve turned and went over before picking up his shield. He looked at his reflection on it. "I thought for sure that by volunteering to be injected I'd do something good…be someone better. Before the injection I was a weak little nothing that wanted to do the right thing. After the serum I'd look at my reflection and finally see someone worthwhile…someone that could protect Bucky the same way he protected me in those Brooklyn streets. I wanted to beat the bullies…never thinking that seventy years later I'd turn into one."

Bruce sighed. "Steve you're not a bully."

"The way I treated Tony suggests otherwise. A good person does not say what I did on the helicarrier."

"Funny…that same person saved my life by pulling the lever in time and risked his life in the meantime," Tony said looking at his friend.

Steve looked up at him.

"Steve, Captain America was to be a symbol for hope and he still is. There have been a few over the years that tried to wield the shield but all were disasters. They were all cocky and only had fame in their sights. They tarnished the image…or tried to but it didn't work. You are the one and only true Captain America."

Steve clenched the shield before hurtling it at the wall. His breathing quickened as it hit with a clang before clattering to the ground. His face showed only little anger now. More pain…lots more pain. Tears were threatening to fall.

Tony went to the shield as Bruce went over to Steve. The doctor gathered the soldier in his arms and just held him as Steve Rogers finally let go.

Tony went back over and set the shield down in front of them before getting on Steve's other side and joining the hug. The only sound were Steve's heart wrenching sobs. He and Bruce held him tightly.

When he finally calmed down he blushed. "I'm sorry guys…"

Bruce shook his head. "You may be superhuman but you're still human. We'll never try to replace Bucky or Peggy or all those you've lost. If anything we feel that they entrusted you to us."

Tony nodded in agreement. He tilted the shield so that Steve could see his reflection. "We see the strongest and bravest man we ever knew. We see a true hero who has compassion and is one of the few truly good people out there. We see that young boy from Brooklyn who had to enlist several times to he could serve his country. We see the young man that the war has shredded and spit back out in another world. You have navigated this world very well considering the circumstances. Give yourself time and give yourself a break. Don't worry about being used as a weapon again because that's not going to happen ever again. You are under my protection now."

Steve didn't say a word as he looked at his reflection again. This time he saw Tony and Bruce there comforting him. He took in a shaky breath and let it out. "Thank you…both of you."

They only smiled and helped him up.

Steve wiped his eyes and turned to them. His eyes seemed clearer now and as he looked at them his lips curved into a smile. It was small but it was sincere. "Ya know Tony you and Bucky would have gotten along great."

"Oh yeah?' Tony asked with a grin.

"Yeah. He had the same infuriating way of making me smile when I wanted to hit him!"

All three laughed as Steve took back his shield and they exited the training room. They went to the television and Tony flipped through the channels before finding an old 1940s movie. Steve lit up and said that he had wanted to see it when it came out so they watched it.

Towards the end Tony and Bruce looked at the now sleeping soldier and smiled at one another.

It looked like they were finally going to meet the real Steve Rogers.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve smiled as he sat with his sketchpad and art supplies on the roof of Avengers Tower. Normally his sketches were personal and private.

This picture was a gift for Tony Stark. The billionaire's birthday was coming up and all of the Avengers had been debating on what to get him. What do you get someone that has everything and has given even more?

Pepper had covertly asked him what he'd want so she could relay the information to the others. His answer was a frustrating "I'm ok Pep. I'm happy honestly." She couldn't argue with that. The change had been amazing and she had thanked both Steve and Bruce for it.

Needless to say she highly approved of the living arrangements. True Tony could still be a snarky bastard when he wanted to be but he was changing into the man Pepper remembered before Afghanistan and even Rhodey had commented on the change, smiling as he did so.

So that left the five Avengers wondering what the hell you get someone like Tony.

They each decided to make something. Something personal to show him how much they had grown to care for him. They would use their own special talents.

Bruce had been working on a type of battery for the Ironman suit so that they wouldn't have another repeat of it failing in battle. Clint had made an arrow that he would shoot at the wall and it would write "Happy Birthday Old Man!". Natasha had done some covert operations and found some new metal and science stuff for Tony to play with.

Steve looked at his sketch but sighed and tore it out before crumbling it up and tossing it into the trash. It wasn't good enough. He just couldn't catch the true heroism that Tony possessed.

He was so much more than Iron Man. So much more than what the public thought about him. He wanted to make a portrait that showed what they saw so that Tony himself could see it. He sighed as he wrote down all the things that made Tony…well Tony.

Tony Stark:

Highly intelligent

Courageous

Kind

Humorous

All around great person and friend

Steve sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to draw that. Maybe a peaceful moment. He drew once again and this time the picture seemed to create itself. It was of Tony looking in a large mirror alone but the reflection showed all of them standing around him. He had even put himself and Bruce on either side with their hands on his shoulders. He added a bit of color to it and even did a technique to make the picture softer around the edges.

He really hoped Tony was going to like it!

At the surprise party Tony was delighted to see everyone, including Thor. He had a grand time as did everyone!

Soon enough it was time for presents. When he got the framed portrait from Steve he had stilled and stared at it for a long moment. He blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears that were forming before looking at the supersoldier. "Thanks Steve."

Steve smiled warmly. "You're welcome Tony. Happy birthday!"

Later that night (or rather early morning) Tony went to his room and put his gifts away. The framed portrait he sat on his nightstand before changing clothes and laying down facing it.

Tony stared at it as his vision blurred and in the quiet of his bedroom he let his tears fall as his mouth spread into a peaceful and happy smile.

He had received the best birthday gift from everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce had no idea who or what this metal monster was but the instant it knocked Steve against a wall and through it and was now holding down Tony right at his arc reactor he saw red.

Or rather he saw green.

He instantly transformed and the Hulk roared angrily before attacking the metal monster and going head to head with it.

Tony got up gasping for breath before stumbling over to the hole in the wall and looking inside calling for Steve. What he found scared the hell out of him.

Steve was lying face down in a pool of blood and Tony ran over and knelt down turning him over. His breath hitched as he ordered JARVIS to do a health scan on the super soldier. The skull fracture worried him as he worked his hardest to keep his friend from bleeding out.

The Hulk roared in anger as he held the monster down. Thor shot it with electricity and Clint added an electrical charged arrow as Natasha went to the boys. Even her eyes went wide at the state the patriotic hero was in.

When it finally was destroyed they all ran to Tony and Steve.

"Oh God…!" Clint said shocked and horrified.

Thor frowned in worry. "Iron Man?"

Tony took a shuddery breath. "He's alive but he needs a hospital!"

The Hulk bent down and gently picked him up. "Hurt…"

Tony looked at him. "Yes. He needs a doctor."

The green hero looked at them. "Bruce doctor."

Natasha sighed. "Yes but even he can't help Steve now. Steve needs serious medical attention or he'll die."

The Hulk cradled the man. "Hulk take to hospital. Hulk fast and strong. Bruce telling Hulk where to go." He then took off with the other Avengers close behind as SHIELD agents arrived to clean up the mess.

At one point Steve looked up drowsily at him. "Hulk?"

Hulk looked at him as he sped through the city. "Rest. Hulk take brother to get better. Brother no die!"

Steve smiled weakly. "Try not to."

The Hulk only held him closer as Tony flew alongside them. Tony looked at Steve and was glad for the mask because it hid his watering eyes. "Stay with us Steve! Don't join Bucky yet! That's an order soldier!"

Steve sent him a weak smirk before his eyes slid closed.

Seconds later they were at a hospital and Steve was whisked away on a gurney. The Hulk stood there as the others slumped into chairs. He could feel the worry and sorrow that Bruce was feeling and it was the reason Hulk was still here. Hulk went and sat on the floor beside Tony.

"How come you haven't let Bruce out yet?" Tony asked.

Hulk looked at him. "Bruce too upset. Lost many in his life. Hurt heart."

Tony frowned as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You're protecting him?"

He nodded. "Hulk love Bruce. Bruce take care of Hulk since Avengers start. Hulk come from Bruce anger and fought Hulk since accident." He looked down and sighed. "Hulk made Bruce scared and alone."

Tony frowned. "Hulk. He likes you now. We're here for the both of you."

He nodded and shut his eyes letting out a sad sound that broke all of their hearts. Tony put his hand on the Hulk's cheek and guided him into his lap where he stroked his hair and wasn't surprised to find comfort with the big, green so-called monster. Now he seemed like an overgrown teddy bear.

Several minutes later Nick Fury came in. He looked at the scene before him and frowned. "No word yet?"

Natasha shook her head. "No…Director Fury what if…"

"The super soldier serum in his blood will save him like it did when he was in the ice," Fury said. "He may need some time and care. I'm sure Dr Banner will want to help him." He looked at the Hulk.

Hulk looked at him and only nodded.

"Hulk…may I speak with Dr Banner? Is he capable of coming out?"

Hulk shut his eyes and after a minute he nodded. Without another word he began to shrink until Bruce Banner now sat in the pants Tony had created to stretch when he transformed. The man stood up. "Yes Director?"

"First off sit down before you fall down."

Bruce did glad because of how tired he felt.

"I know you're not a medical doctor. You're a physicist but…"

"It won't be a problem," Bruce said determined. "He'll be given the best care I can give."

Fury nodded. "I had a feeling. I will have his medical records sent to you and anything you may need."

Bruce nodded as he sank into a chair.

It was many hours later that they got word. Steve was unconscious but stable. He would be moved in a few days.

"Can we see him?" Tony asked.

The doctor nodded and led them to his room.

The first impression they got of the blond was that for the first time since he woke up in SHIELD custody this was the first time he looked helpless. His head was bandaged and he was connected to several machines. His body was completely still and his face was pale.

Natasha and Clint looked at their friend sadly. Thor had to look away to hide his tears. Tony and Bruce went over and each took a hand in their own. Tony kept his mask on but his shoulders sagged and Bruce looked sadly at the super soldier.

America's hero had never looked so young.

Tony reached over and brushed a strand of blond hair away from Steve's face. "I know I pick on him for his age but…damn he looks…"

"Like a kid from Brooklyn," Clint said sighing. "How old was he when he went into the ice?"

"His file said he was 22," Tony said shutting his eyes. "And yet he's been through more than any of us could think of."

Bruce sighed as he brushed the back of his hand against Steve's battered cheek. "Its no wonder his anger could rival my own sometimes and why he goes through punching bags so often."

Natasha looked down. "Everyone tends to forget that he's more than Captain America. I think even he forgets it sometimes. Forever the soldier…"

"Would have loved to have seen his first reaction to New York when he woke up though," Tony said smirking a little.

Clint smirked. "Fury made a 40s hospital room but he caught on when the radio was playing a game he had already been to. He woke up fighting, ran out of the building! His face was priceless!"

Natasha grinned a bit. "And the first thing out of his mouth when we confronted him was…"

"I had a date," came a weak voice from the bed.

They looked down at him and all of them smiled in relief.

"Welcome back Cap. You ever scare us like that again I'll personally kick your ass!" Tony said finally lifting his mask.

Steve grinned tiredly. "Sorry…supersoldier serum's working overtime."

Bruce snorted. "Yes well you still need rest."

"Doctor's orders?" Steve asked with a boyish smirk.

Bruce chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes. Until I say otherwise am I clear or do I need to get the Other Guy to make you get it?"

"Eh heh…not necessary," Steve said smiling as he shut his eyes again. He felt Tony gently massage his other shoulder while Bruce checked his forehead for a fever. He felt Thor put his large hand over his chest as Clint and Natasha went to his head. Clint put his hand on the top of his head and Natasha kissed his forehead.

The warmth from his 21st century family healed him more than the serum or any medicine ever could.


End file.
